Otra vida
by neko yandere kawaii
Summary: Te gustaria ser una princesa? Pues a mi no. Creanme no es bonito ser trada con diferencia y mucho menos ser comprometida a la eo que lo unico bueno fue que...-LUCEEEEEE!-..- No entiendo por que estas tan interesado en mi?- Por que te amo- Es nalu :33 espero que les guste...
1. cap1

Lucy Herfaliet hija de los más grandes magnates de todo el reino Jude y Layla Herfaliet. Con solo 16 años y a pocos días de cumplir sus 17; su vida era completamente horrenda. No entendía como era las chicas de su edad pedían ser unas princesas ¡ELLA ERA TECNICAMENTE UNA! Y era terrible siempre con limitaciones y no económicas, si no sociables.

Cuando cumplo sus 6 años pensó que al fin dejaría su casa y tendría amigos con los cuales compartir la amistad y contarse historias y poder divertirse como lo hacen ellos poder aprender nuevas cosas y explorar los alrededores del pueblo con solo pensarlo se emocionaba . Ese mismo día se puso otra ropa algo menos costoso algo muy simple por qué pensó que con su ropas y vestidos elegantes que su padre le compraba se sentiría incomoda. Su padre no esperaba ver a su "princesita" vestida de una forma tan tan tan…. No encontraba palabras para definir la manera de vestir de su hija, ella no deberías vestir esa simpleza ella era proveniente de una familia muy importante debería usar vestidos costos algo importado no algo tan simple de seguro era obra de Layla ella era la única persona tan desquiciada como para poder hacer vestir una princesa de esa forma. A fin en cuentas nunca pudo ir a la escuela y no fue por su forma de vestir no sino por que podría ser corrompida por esos sucios y toscos niños igualados.

A los 10 años se arto de estar encerrada y decidió escapar tuvo sumo cuidado que nadie la vea tuvo suerte por que su "nana" aun no llegaba y los empleados están en descanso; decidió bajar al pueblo era todo lo que deseaba desde que tenía 6 años. Cuándo logro salir del "palacio" donde vivía se dio cuenta que no podría bajar por sí sola la distancia del pueblo y la mansión era mucha se necesitaba tomar el carruaje real para poder bajar… ¿Dónde encontraría otro carruaje si su padre era el único que tenia uno? Además el ya había salido a una reunión de negocios. Aun no recuerda como ni cuando ocurrió pero pudo bajar el extraño acantilado donde vivía. Cuando llego al pueblo empezó a arrepentirse no conocía a nadie y si se perdía si no la aceptaban. Un extraño sentimiento empezó apoderar ce de ella un extraño aire frio empezó a envolverá y aparentaba ser como un escudo para protegerla.

-…Buenas… ¿Tardes?- le saludo educadamente una niña de cabellera celeste (no había visto nunca ese color de cabello excepto del su maestra de natación Acuarios) su estatura era más pequeña que ella vestía una falta que le quedaba un poco encima de las rodillas de color guinda con una blusa amarilla con detalles guindas sin mangas con una sandalias que hacían juego.

\- Que pasa Levy…- Se acerco una chica de la misma estura que ella con cabello escarlata y unos ojos color chocolate vestía una falda algo larga color crema con unas medias largas y una especie de armadura en la parte de arriba y un polito manga larga.

-E-e-etto-o-o…..- no sabía que decir el miedo se apodero de mi empezaba a creer que mi padre tenía razón. En eso vi como la pelirroja empezaba a sonreír, la peli azul la miraba de una forma de tratar de adivinar el motivo de la sonrisa no se por que pero esa sonrisa me tranquilizo.

-Que pasa Er-

\- Parece que no nos hemos presentado bien- La interrumpió son quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- Un gusto mi nombre es Erza Scarlet- La peli azul pareció entender la mirada de Erza.

-Erza tienes razón, un gusto mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden- Ahora ambas me estaban sonriendo no eran como me esperaba yo me imaginaba eran muy educadas y respetuosas… cierto yo no me había presentado casi se me olvidaba.

\- Un gusto soy Lucy Herfaliet…-"Como irán a reaccionar se saber que soy la hija del dueño del palacio".

\- Un gusto…. Puedo llamarte Lu-chan?- Me pregunto tímidamente la peli azul.

Ellas fueron mis primeras amigas poco después me entere que Levy era hija de mi nana y Erza nieta del Jefe de guardia real Rob. En uno de esos días su padre la descubrió escapándose y nunca más las volvió a ver. Dos años después murió su madre, sin embargo a su padre no parecía importarle la muerte de Layla. Sin embargo para ella fue una gran marca que le tomo muchas noches de silencioso llanto y un desesperado dolor que parecía nunca acabar. Desde ese día ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser una chica común de pueblo.

Solo faltaban 3 días para que cumpla 17 años según su padre mañana vendría la familia de su prometido. Si prometido. Una de las tantas ideas fantásticas de su padre fue comprometerla con un socio de negocios ella no sabía cual socio era y eso le parecía muy raro pues ella se había encargado de averiguar las amistades de su padre para saber cuál sería su prometido lo único que sabía era de que su padre no se reunía mucho con él pero cuando lo hacía venia la mayoría de veces molesto debido a que por lo que entendía su socio era muy arrogante y narcisista o algo por el estilo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ola primero gracias por leerlo significa mucho para mí…. bueno… espero que les haya gustado sinceramente a mí me gusta pero ahí ustedes. Como no sé quién era el prometido misterioso se los dejo a ustedes para que me lo digan... Pero por favor no me ignores… duele realmente duele TT-TT. Sayonara:3


	2. prometidos

**Solo faltaban 3 días para que cumpla 17 años según su padre mañana vendría la familia de su prometido. Si prometido. Una de las tantas ideas fantásticas de su padre fue comprometerla con un socio de negocios ella no sabía cual socio era y eso le parecía muy raro pues ella se había encargado de averiguar las amistades de su padre para saber cuál sería su prometido lo único que sabía era de que su padre no se reunía mucho con él pero cuando lo hacía venia la mayoría de veces molesto debido a que por lo que entendía su socio era muy arrogante y narcisista o algo por el estilo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El alba comenzaba a salir y el ambiente húmedo chocaba con las ventanas del cuarto permitiendo dejar entrar los primeros rayos de sol como era de esperarse la sirvienta personal de la "princesa". Una sirvienta algo peculiar se podría decir que con un color de cabello rosado nunca conoció a alguien así pero no se podía quejar ella era muy agradable después de todo. Además había sido cómplice en sus escapadas del palacio. Si la señorita Herfaliet a pesar de ser toda una 2 señorita" seguía siendo igual de infantil e inmadura como diría su padre a no querer acceder a casarse con su prometido.

-Hime, el desayuno ya está servido- esta chica de cabello rosado y corto con ojos azules y unas pulseras en forma de cadenas era la sirvienta del palacio Virgo. Raro nombre verdad? Pero ella no era nadie para quejarse aunque si les tenía mucha curiosidad a todos sus sirvientes y un gran aprecio.

Eran 12 los sirvientes que tenia con su hermana a pesar de no tener la misma madre eran buenas amigas no compartían habitaciones pero por lo que sabía su hermana también estaba comprometida. Su hermana era completamente distinta a ella, se llamaba Yukino tenía el cabello corto de color blanco y sus ojos también eran marrones, tenían la misma edad. Yukino era más reservada y pudorosa a diferencia de ella.

\- Virgo ya te he dicho que no me llames así.- era verdad no le gustaba para nada que la llamen así aunque sabía que nunca lo podrían dejar de hacer.

-… ¿Es hora del castigo, Hime?- y algo masoquista, a vía veces en las cuales se ponía a pensar si tenían familia o algo pero por educación como le dijo su nana no debería preguntar eso aunque la curiosidad la mataba … nada malo va a pasar si preguntaba además lo que fuera ella lo respetaría.

\- Virgo...- estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decir pero ya no había vuelta atrás-… ¿tienes familia?- se arrepintió a instante ¡cómo iba a preguntar algo tan atrevido! Si su madre la viera la mataría, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que escuchar.

\- Hime…- la mirada de la ojiceleste se torno un poco melancólica- b-bueno la verdad es que…- se vio interrumpida por el señor.

\- Lucy! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes hablar con la servidumbre- menciono diciendo esto último con algo de asco. Lucy no podía creer la lo que pasaba si en fue el primero en contratarla, eso no era lo importante ahora sino virgo.

\- Papa ella es mi amiga y no tienes el mínimo derecho de tratarla así- expreso completamente furiosa debido al gran aprecio que le tenía.

\- Hime…- esta asombrada pero sobre todo conmovida.- Respecto a su pregunta- logrando llamar la atención de ambos rubios- usted junto con demás son mi verdadera familia- menciono sonriendo. Lucy empezó a llorar de felicidad junto con ella. Jude solo pudo irse fastidiado sin antes decir.

-Virgo hoy vendrá los prometidos de mis hijas por favor vístelas apropiadamente y pídele a los demás que le enseñen todo lo que falte-dicho esto salió del cuarto.

\- Hime, discúlpeme pero iré a despertar a Yukino-sama- menciono separándose de ella.

\- no tienes que preocuparte Virgo-san me despertó Libra- comento feliz, pero al verlas se dio cuenta que algo pasaba- q-que paso?

\- Yukino….- Lucy tomo la palabra y se le acerco no pudo resistir y se puso a llorar, la peliblanco en pesaba a sospechar de que se trataba- h-hoy vendrán n-nuestros p-p-p…- no pudo terminar de decirlo y se quedo llorando abrazada por Yukino a cual también había comenzado a llorar. Virgo se quedo observando tal espectáculo.

Al otro lado del reino de Fiore….

En un castillo relucientes y brillante…

Ubicado en la ciudad de Crocus….

Un hombre vestido de una forma muy elegante de cabello negro algo corto entrando a una gran habitación con detalles góticos en el techo y cuadros de formas simétricas con bordes dorados y las paredes color guinda con detalles de flores marchitadas en la parte baja de la pared, el suelo era de madera .El hombre tenía los ojos rojos y llevaba un traje color negro y una corbata también de color rojo.

-Por amor a Mavis cuanto demora Weisslogia – mustiso el hombre de ojos rojos.

\- No entiendo por qué te quejas papa si sabes que el tío weisslogia siempre ha sido así- menciono un chico de aproximadamente 18 años con un gran parecido solo que este no vestía igual que su padre en cambio llevaba una ropa informal, y sus ojos eran un tono más rojo que el de su padre casi color carmesí.

\- a todo esto… por qué sigues vestido así rogué?! Se suponía que hoy nos reuniríamos con la familia de vuestra prometida ¡- se notaba que estaba completamente furioso. Sin embargo su hijo parecía de lo más tranquilo.

\- ya de acuerdo luego me cambiare además aun hay mucho tiempo… cierto por qué tengo que casarme?- ya sabía a respuesta pero aun así quería que se lo recordaran.

\- cuantas veces hemos discutido sobre esto?-

\- unas…. No sé 5 veces?

\- 5 veces?! Rogué…fueron 50 veces! Contando esta!-

\- ya pero por qué?-

\- era un trato ya hecho con Jude- suspiro cansado por que en verdad le cansaba hablar de todo eso.

\- y… yo que tengo que ver en eso?- contraataco notablemente molesto- se suponía que sería el idiota de mi primo quien se casara o no?-

\- Es verdad se supondría que Sting sería quien se casaría – dándole a la razón a su hijo- Pero.- Dios como odiaba esos peros.- No teníamos en cuenta que Jude se volviera a casar y tuviera otra hija.

\- Una última pregunta- sabía en lo que se metía pero necesitaba saberlo. A cambio su padre movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.- Si el señor Jude no hubiera tenido una niña…. Yo no me casaría verdad?-

\- mmm… Pues en realidad hubiera sido tu prima pero… no se dio el caso.-

\- Hola tío Skiadrum ! Ya llegamos.- Apareció un rubio escandalosamente.

\- hola Sting-respondió el saludo su primo de misma forma. Ahora vengo voy a cambiarme.

\- hola Skiadrum- saludo un adulto de ojos azules y cabellera rubia también con un traje.

\- tío sabes que le pasa a Rogué?- menciono un chico con un gran pareció a su padre solo que este llevaba una cicatriz que le pasaba por su ceja izquierda.

\- Creo que no quiere casarse- opino tranquilamente- tu qué crees? O tampoco estás de acuerdo?

\- Tío sinceramente no me importa mucho que digamos solo espero que la chica sea bonita- Respondió muy arrogante.

\- Ya estoy listo, ya podemos irnos.- dicho esto todos empezaron a salir del palacio.

\- Cierto- de acordó el padre de Rogué – No usen magia que podrían arrestarnos.

\- Como quieras- mencionaron al unisonó los chicos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Oliwis *-*/ perdónenme :c no fue mi intención pero me enferme y estoy en exámenes pronto saldré de vacaciones y tendré una semana solo para ustedes * …** a nadie le importa!* :c bueno chausito… creo que ya saben quién es prometido de quien verdad? **__**nansteph14 grashias por comentar y grashias por leer enserio grashias. **_


	3. bienvenidos¡

**\- Ya estoy listo, ya podemos irnos.- dicho esto todos empezaron a salir del palacio.**

**\- Cierto- de acordó el padre de Rogué – No usen magia que podrían arrestarnos.**

**\- Como quieras- mencionaron al unisonó los chicos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una puerta de madera color mármol se abría lentamente acompañado de una melodía sencilla y lenta ambos se encontraban en la armonía perfecta tap tap; el sonido del violín se volvía más fuerte pero delicado una luz irradiaba del salón, una vez abierta completamente se podría dar inicio al baile.

Un hombre de cabellera y ojos naranja con terno se encontraba esperándolas en el centro del salón, así lado se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados con un vestido blanco hasta el suelo con una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Ambos son reían ligeramente extendiéndoles las manos.

-Bienvenidas vuestras princesas- ambas chicas no podían evitar sonrojarse ¿que no habían acordado que no las llamarían así? Se acercaban lentamente alzando sus vestidos cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta, escucharon un estrepitoso ruido como si algo o alguien se cayese voltearon por instinto viento una pequeña niña de cabellos azules en el suelo mientras otra de cabellos rosados la trataba de ayudar a pararse.

-Wendy… vamos párate…-la pequeña de cabellos rosados vestía de una forma adorable, llevaba un vestido corto con abertura en forma de corazón son una delicada tela semi-tranparente color rosado hasta el cuello sin mangas, unas medias hasta el muslo con unas botas negras con detalles rosados y blancos, con unos guantes blancos unidos el mismo material de la tela rosa hasta cerca del hombro. Cabello amarado en 2 coletas con una tela amarilla atada en un moñito de cada lado.

\- Gomene Chelia- chan...- la pequeña de cabellos azules empezaba a levantarse tenía el cabello suelto también vestía un vestido adorable pero más cubierto era un vestido simples in mangas tampoco pero llevaba la tela semi tranparente para las mangas y el cuello a diferencia de la peli-rosa llevaba unas medias completamente largas con unos zapatitos adorables. Ninguna parecía pasar los 15. Al contrario parecían muy pequeñas como de unos 13 o 14.

Cuando se paro por completo la peli azul ambas se acercaron y se presentaron cada una frente a nosotras.

Un placer soy Wendy Marvell y seré su maestra y acompañante hasta el día de la boda – a pesar de su corta edad parecía ser muy madura.

Un placer igualmente soy Chelia Blendy y también será profesora suya hasta el día de la boda –parecen tomárselo muy enserio su trabajo.

Disculpe Wendy-san…- que le pasara a Yukino? Es la primera vez que le hable a alguien sin el sama.- usted me recuerda?-?-

Yukino-ne-san…..- la abraza con todas sus fuerzas pareciera que la conociera de tiempo no entendía nada ahora que me doy cuenta nunca le pregunte a Yukino sobre su antigua vida.

J-Hm señoritas ya llegaron sus prometidos-libra se fue ni bien no los dijo no era amable con las personas que digamos.

En peso a sonar la música de ingreso escogida especialmente por ellos. Que egocéntricos que son llegaron al lado de 2 lindas jóvenes. Una tenía el cabello azul como el cielo su tez era tan blanca como la porcelana y llevaba un vestido del mismo color pero en un tono más suave con mangas y sin cuello largo hasta el suelo su cabello iba suelto y caía en forma de ondas con un rio, acompañaba al joven de cabello negro obviamente más alto con los ojos rojos como la sangre de vez en cuanto la miraba como tratando de animarla. En cambio la otra chica parecía más confianza en sí misma su cabello era rosado y lago también lo llevaba suelto de forma más ondulada hasta la altura de la cintura, llevaba un vestido del mismo tono que la otra pero de color rosado, tenía unos hermosos ojo verdes, ella acompañaba aun joven de cabellos rubios y ojo azules que sonreía de forma arrogante e infantil en este caso era ella la que lo calmaba.

Un gusto soy Rogué Cheney y seré vuestro prometido señorita- mencionaba al mismo tiempo que se separa de la peli azul y se le acercaba a la albina

U-un gusto joven Cheney, soy Yukino Aguria - decía sonrojada mientras el pelinegro se arrodillaba y le daba un beso en la mano.

Señorita aguria soy el sirviente del joven ro-Cheney, todo lo que dure la ceremonia y la boda estaré a su disposición.- la chica de cabellos azules se disponía a arrodillarse pero fue impedida por una mano.

Juvia no te arrodilles malograras el vestido. No te enseñe que solo se es modesta después de la boda?- acuario la detuvo y la hizo pararse. Como la conocía?

Ju-Juvia no?... bueno no es necesario y gracias.

Hola rubia soy Sting y seré tu esp- antes que terminara la pelirosado le había dado un golpe parecía totalmente indignada

\- discúlpele señorita Herfatiel es algo torpe soy Meredi y sere su sirvienta como bien lo dijo Juvia hasta el dia de la boda- se hacerco y le saludo de forma formal. – es el joven Sting Eucliffe.

U-un gusto…- por que rayos a Yukino le toco el mas decente¡?¡?¡

Bueno ya se conocen mañana por la noche será la fiesta de compromiso asi que vayan a alistarse¡

-AYE¡

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HOLAAA¡ me extrañaron? :3 yo si TT_TT y como estas? Hace mucho no publicaba y bueno aquí ta¡ perdóneme soy una mala persona T-T tratare de actualizar mas seguido mi hermanos siempre entra y por eso no puedo :c pero lo chantajeare y todos felices ¡**_


	4. que soy?

**Juvia no te arrodilles malograras el vestido. No te enseñe que solo se es modesta después de la boda?- acuario la detuvo y la hizo pararse. Como la conocía?**

**Ju-Juvia no?... bueno no es necesario y gracias.**

**Hola rubia soy Sting y seré tu esp- antes que terminara la pelirosado le había dado un golpe parecía totalmente indignada**

**\- discúlpele señorita Herfatiel es algo torpe soy Meredi y sere su sirvienta como bien lo dijo Juvia hasta el dia de la boda- se hacerco y le saludo de forma formal. – es el joven Sting ****Eucliffe.**

**U-un gusto…- por que rayos a Yukino le toco el mas decente¡?¡?¡**

**Bueno ya se conocen mañana por la noche será la fiesta de compromiso asi que vayan a alistarse¡**

**-AYE¡**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los prometidos cada uno al costo de su futura esposa con su acompañante se ubicaron de tal forma que los hombres queden entre mujeres, Sting era el más inmaduro de ambos y también el más problemático de eso se dio cuenta enseguida Lucy pues Meredy no había parado de golpearlo desde que llegaron aparte de lo mal educado y arrogante que se comportaba, encima de pervertido no había prado de mirarle el escote. En cambio Roger parecía todo un caballero, decente, educado y sobre todo respetuoso pues en vez que su primo el no había intentado hacer nada in debido.

_**Flashback**_

Nos estábamos ubicando en nuestros sitios pero término cambiando de posición: Meredy, Sting, Lucy, Chelia, Wendy, Yukino, Roger, Juvia. En ningún momento Sting dejo de quejarse lo aburrido que era la reunión, nuestros padres estaban conversando de la otra habitación sobre, donde viviríamos y esas cosas; Meredy trataba de controlarlo pero no lograba con nada por más que lo golpeara él seguía quejándose. Yukino se veía mejor conversaba tranquilamente con Roger y Juvia.

Me avisas cuando la comida esta lista rubia.- puso las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar en dirección de la puerta

Mira quién habla oxigenado - ha¡ Yukino cambiemos de parejas¡ era completamente insoportable, antipático no lo toleraba.- y no te pienso decir nada…. ¿podrías dejar de mirarme el escote del vestido ?

No es mi culpa. Si usaras ropa menos atrevida- el desgraciado puso una cara de ah ¡se acerco de forma muy atrevida a mi rostro rosando nuestras narices.

Sting ¡ déjala de una vez si no quieres en verdad problemas entendido?¡?- Meredy lo separa bruscamente mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Estaba más que indignada tenía razones y muchas.

Que amargada eres Meredy, mejor no digo nada- como un niño se sentó en su sitio haciendo un berrinche.

Nadie volvió a decir nada pero sentí una mano en mi hombro pero no había nada que habrá sido pero se sintió tan bien.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Los 3 padres salieron de la habitación y se acercaron a la mesa, solo los veíamos no sabíamos que mas hacer se sentaron en la mesa y empezaos a comer, observaba regularmente a Yukino para darme confianza tenía miedo de que pasara algo malo, quería irme de ahí con ella salir alejarnos de esta vida en la que él nos estaba metiendo, no tengo recuerdos de nada mas de lo que paso solo sé que cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación Yukino estaba dormida a mi costado. Meredy con Juvia estaban durmiendo juntas en el sofá, Wendy y Chelia en la cama del costado. Trate de levantarme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, antes de volverme a dormir pude reconocer 12 formas… era nuestros sirvientes pero usaban ropas muy raras.

\- Cariño…..despierta… ya debemos irnos…. – una mujer de larga cabellera jalaba de la mano aun niña por medio de una ciudad destruida, la mujer tosía contantemente sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre- cariño… recuerda siempre estaré contigo si? Ahora quédate aquí tranquila ya vendrán por ti por ahora…- la mujer quedo inmóvil en el suelo, mostrando un collar de una gema en la otra mano.

\- que haces aquí vámonos correr ¡

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza no entendía nada… que clase de sueño era ese…. Decidí restarle importancia trate de abrir la puerta pero esta con seguro. Donde estaban las demás?

Yukino? Hay alguien?- toque cuantas veces podía pero nada, me estaba desesperando odio los lugares cerrados esto es muy incomodo. No había nada cerca solo unas llaves? – qué demonios….tal vez una abra- las lleves tenían inscripciones raras- no da igual todo esto solo quiero salir de aquí… haber que dice… "antiquorum regum stellato poste, obsecro ut dimittas me aperit. ianua aperitur sanctam virginem " – una luz reluciente empezó a brillar de la llave, el suelo se abrio en 2 pesados, una aura rosada abrió la puerta de un golpe, esto es…. Impresionante.

Princeps bonus, qui in solem et stellas caeli, erit servus sempiternus. LXXXVIII me fauturum et stellae lucent cura est de vobis.-esto no me los esperaba…. Pero que hago?¡?¡ esto no tiene sentido¡ no se lo que dice, no entiendo nada¡ me siento cansada…. Que debo hacer….. me duele el cuerpo….

uirgo regia vita tui dimittas. cierrate ostium sacrae virginis- la luz.. se fue… no puedo mantenerme de pie…

Tu madre estaría decepcionada de ti- me quede estática al oír eso. Ya….. nada importa.. solo quiero…. Dormir…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡ vacaciones *o* y Natsu debe aparecer en el próximo cap. si o si…. Les quiero pedir un favor :3 como prefieren Natsu:" miembro importante" o "tipo que se metió por la comida" , estoy en duda le cada mejor como la según pero quiero que escojan :33. Cierto subiré otra historia :3 solo no me maten QnQ, el chantaje funciona¡ pero ahora me busca para jugar ._. subiré cap lo mas pronto posible :3, gracias por leer espero que les gusto ;3 si no….. me ahorcare con un fideo xD**_


End file.
